


An Angel's Last Sighing

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, So much angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel es atacado por un leviatán en el Purgatorio y las cosas no terminan bien. Dean no se apartará de él ni en sus últimos momentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Last Sighing

El último leviatán fue rápidamente decapitado y muerto por Dean, que estaba ya exhausto, sin aliento, sucio, empapado de arriba a abajo y tembloroso por el esfuerzo realizado. Castiel y Benny habían ayudado, pero nueve leviatanes juntos son demasiado incluso para un cazador tan experimentado como él, un vampiro y un ángel. No había tenido tiempo siquiera de guardarles las espaldas a sus amigos, pues estaba demasiado ocupado por que no le despedazaran la suya, y la terrible tormenta que se había cernido sobre ellos, con sus enormes rayos, aterradores truenos y una lluvia que caía con tal intensidad que sus gotas de agua dolían cada vez que golpeaban la cara, no había hecho más que molestarles al dificultarles la visión. Dean no sabía que en el Purgatorio pudiera llover, pero al parecer, así era. Había sido una pelea muy dura.

 

Alzó la vista y vio a Benny, fatigado y respirando fuertemente, mientras él le devolvía la mirada desde lejos confirmándole que se encontraba bien.

 

“Dean...” Lo llamó la voz de Castiel, una voz que sonaba débil y asustada justo detrás suya. Dean se dio la vuelta alarmado por el tono usado por el ángel, solo para verlo unos metros más alejado de él encogido sobre sí mismo con ambas manos cubriéndose el abdómen, del que emergía una gran cantidad de líquido negro mezclado con rojo, escurriéndosele de las manos y creando rápidamente un charquito en el suelo, mezclándose pronto con el barro.

 

“¡Cas! ¡No!” Dean soltó el hacha y corrió hacia Castiel, al cual le fallaron las rodillas en cuanto el cazador lo sugetó por los hombros, o simplemente había dejado caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Dean, temblando y estremeciéndose. El propio Dean sintió la sangre del ángel sobre su brazo, y le horrorizó el pensamiento de que pudiese ocurrir lo peor. Antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, Cas se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta de Dean, tirando de él hacia abajo.

 

“Eh, eh, tranquilo, Cas, escúchame, no pasa nada...”

 

Pero la expresión de Castiel delataba todo lo contrario. Sí ocurría algo, y era grave. El corazón de Dean se aceleró en miedo cuando el propio Castiel se tumbó a sí mismo en el suelo, dejándose vencer mientras le fallaban las fuerzas. Se quejaba ligeramente, eran como los lloriqueos de un cachorro, y mantenía los dientes apretados a la vez que los ojos cerrados.

 

“Cas... vamos, levántate...” Dean se había negado a dejarlo marchar tan fácilmente, había luchado sin descanso por él desde que había llegado a aquel lugar infernal, lo había buscado, lo había encontrado y lo había dado todo por él, y ahora se _negaba_ a perderlo. “...Levántate, por favor...” Movió la vista a su herida, y al descubrirla de sus manos sintió cómo su esperanza se desvanecía como un suspiro. Era algo más que una mordedura de un leviatán. Se había llevado prácticamente medio estómago de Castiel, y es sabido que un leviatán puede matar a un ángel. Y entonces pudo ver a Jo muriendo reflejada en el propio Castiel. Dean también la había sujetado en sus últimos momentos tal y como estaba haciendo ahora con el ángel.

 

Benny se había acercado a ellos, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta, Cas no lo había visto y Dean estaba demasiado centrado en el ángel como para haberlo sentido siquiera. El vampiro supo que al ángel no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y sintió pena por él, pero sobre todo, lo sentía por Dean. Benny se había dado cuenta lo mucho que el humano quería al ángel desde el momento en el que su faceta de asesino de monstruos cambió completamente aquel día en el que lo encontraron y lo primero que hizo había sido abrazarlo.

 

La lluvia seguía cayendo de manera bestial sobre ellos, era imposible que pudieran estar más mojados. Del pelo de Dean chorreaba agua, de su cara y de su ropa. La ligera camisa de hospital de Cas transparentaba y dejaba ver su cuerpo. Con lentitud, volvió a cubrirse el estómago con las manos, emitiendo una mueca de dolor y un quejido.

 

“Lo siento mucho...” Murmuró con voz temblorosa el ángel, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, encarando el dolor.

 

“Shh, no digas eso. No pasa nada, no pasa nada...” Le repetía y casi estaba acunándolo en sus brazos. No podía morir, no aquí, no así...

 

“...vuelve con Sam...” Dijo con un susurro abriendo los ojos.

 

“¿Qué...?”

 

“Ha-hazlo por mí... v-vuelve a... la Tierra... y vive...” En los labios de Cas se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa triste.

 

“Volveremos los dos. Cúrate, Cas, por favor... No me dejes tú también...” Dean se acercó más a él, y si las gotas de lluvia no estuvieran corriendo por su cara, Castiel habría podido ver que estaba llorando.

 

“No, no... Cas... Dijiste que estábamos unidos... Que estabas unido a mí...”

 

“Y tú no d-debes... olvidarlo...”

 

Dean acarició con la yema de su dedo índice el cuello del ángel.

 

De los labios de Castiel desapareció la sonrisa y su cara cobró expresión de terror, porque sabía lo que venía ahora. Si Dean le seguía sosteniendo, cuando sus alas ardieran le provocarían una grave quemadura, y en un lugar tan peligroso como el Purgatorio podría resultarle mortal.

 

“Dean... suéltame...” Se apresuró a decir, porque lo sentía cerca.

 

“No te voy a dejar, Cas.”

 

“¡V-vete y suéltame...!” Castiel se lo estaba rogando, pero Dean se negaría a soltarlo en sus últimos momentos de vida.

 

El cazador negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más. Tenía demasiado que decirle, pero le quedaba tan poco tiempo que las palabras se le bloqueaban en la boca. El ángel entonces no hizo nada más que aferrarse a la chaqueta de Dean todo lo fuerte que pudo con una sola mano.

 

Dos últimas fuertes inspiraciones de Cas y profesó un aullido aterrador, significativo de dolor, mientras sus ojos y boca se iluminaban. Castiel solo gritó mientras moría, y rápidamente una luz blanca, intensa y cegadora los rodeó.

 

Dean también gritó de dolor, sentía como si le hubieran prendido fuego y no pudiera librarse de él, y sin saber por qué, no podía soltar a Cas. El ardor le recorrió el pecho, los brazos y la espalda, quemándole la carne, la sensación era como si se le derritiese la piel y se la estuviesen arrancando a tiras. Su grito fue profundo y largo, desgarrador y doloroso, y Benny, que lo había presenciado todo de cerca, se había quedado espantado.

 

Cuando todo aquello terminó, Dean seguía abrazado al cuerpo de Castiel, con la parte superior de la ropa quemada y prácticamente desaparecida, emitiendo unos sollozos que podían ser confundidos con quejidos de dolor. Aunque puede que estuviera emitiendo ambos.

 

En su espalda y brazos lucían ahora dos enormes quemaduras con forma de unas alas que lo abrazaban, rojas y sangrantes, y daba la sensación de que Castiel lo había estado abrazando con ellas durante todo el rato, hasta el momento en el que murió. A pesar de que el ángel sabía que lo heriría en el momento de morir, no había podido evitar tomar una posición protectora, la que siempre había tomado cuando Dean se hallaba en peligro, aunque el chico nunca lo hubiera siquiera sentido. No había alas en el suelo. Estaban ambas sobre Dean.

 

“¡Dean!” Lo llamó alarmado Benny mientras se acercaba a él. Se agachó y le colocó su propia chaqueta encima. “Vamos, levántate.”

 

El chico se encontraba demasiado dolorido, física y emocionalmente, como para haberlo escuchado.

 

“Tienes que levantarte.” Repitió.

 

“No... Cas... No puede... Cas...” Lo sacudió en vano buscando alguna señal que le dijera que seguía con vida.

 

“Se ha ido, Dean. Ya ha acabado.”

 

Dean continuó llorando la muerte de su ángel durante mucho más tiempo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos su cuerpo inerte y tan delgado que le sobresalían las costillas, los huesos de la cadera y las clavículas. Habían perdido ambos mucho peso desde que llegaron al Purgatorio.

 

El joven cazador se sentía destrozado, porque ya había soportado demasiado en aquel lugar, y le había prometido a Castiel que se lo llevaría de vuelta con él, y con aquello, solo había logrado perderlo, de manera irreversible aquella vez. No resucitaría. Pero lo que más le dolía era que ahora tendría que cargar con las cicatrices en sus brazos y espalda el resto de su vida, recordándole a Cas siempre que se mirara al espejo, y lo habían sometido a pruebas brutales a lo largo de sus años, pero aquello era exigirle demasiado.

 

Al día siguiente quemaron el cuerpo de Cas como si de un cazador se tratase. A Dean le había llevado horas encender la hoguera, debido a lo mojada que estaba la madera, pero finalmente ardió, y aunque Benny se había pasado todo aquel tiempo gruñendo porque estaban perdiendo horas vitales en las que el portal de salida podría estar cerrándose, Dean no le escuchaba. Jamás habría dejado el cuerpo de Castiel a merced de las bestias que allí rondaban. Las lágrimas le salían solas, y no luchaba por evitar que salieran, se encontraba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo, y a aquello, el vampiro no había dicho una palabra.

 

Pensó en Sam, y en que la noticia también le dejaría destrozado.

 

Las llamas se llevaron lo que quedó de Castiel en poco tiempo. Dean no apartó la mirada de ellas en ningún instante.

 

En su cabeza se repetía que no se merecía haber muerto así, siendo asesinado por un patético, aunque peligroso, leviatán. Cas se habría merecido mucho más que aquello.

 

“Quería a ese hijo de puta, Benny.” Comentó observando las últimas llamas de la hoguera. “Lo quería de verdad.”

 

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se puso a caminar en la dirección opuesta, centrándose de nuevo en buscar el portal que lo devolvería a la Tierra, pero nunca sin olvidar lo que había ocurrido allí y cubriéndose las quemaduras que todavía le dolían, y aunque ahora no las sintiera como nada más que una maldición de por vida, pronto se daría cuenta de que estaría eternamente abrazado por las alas de Castiel, como queriendo ser protegido por ellas, y aunque al fin y al cabo, siempre lo había estado.

 

FIN

 


End file.
